During certain surgical procedures, tissue may need to be displaced to gain access to an otherwise inaccessible organ. For example, during a lateral approach to the lumbar spine, muscle tissue may need to be retracted to access one or more vertebrae or spinal discs. As this muscle tissue is displaced, embedded nerves may be stretched or strained in a manner that imposes gradual injury. Depending on the severity and duration, this injury may result in temporary loss of motor control or sensation in the muscle that nerve innervates.